


Impatient

by dangerliesbeforeyou



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Romance, basically it’s just kissing & fluffy stuff, cos tangfei have taken over my life tbh, lol idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerliesbeforeyou/pseuds/dangerliesbeforeyou
Summary: Tang Yi is working on some important paperwork & Shao Fei is impatient... that’s it, that’s the fic lol





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> 4th fanfic i’ve done of trapped & tangfei... do i have a problem??
> 
> Yes... definitely lol
> 
> As always, not read through so probably doesn’t make a lot of sense... 
> 
> Was inspired by the lap seduction scene in episode 12...
> 
> Side note: i have no clue how to write kissing lol...

Tang Yi could sense Shao Fei was fidgeting behind him. 

It had begun roughly 10 minutes ago, after Shao Fei had let out a particularly loud yawn, and had descended into rapid taps and scuffs of his feet against the carpet, and the gentle creak of the sofa as he move around in it every 5 seconds. 

10 minutes and Tang Yi finally let out his own sigh, put down his pen and turned to look at his boyfriend.

‘What is it, Ah Fei?’ He asks in a tone that was equal amount fond and exasperated. 

‘Bored’ Shao Fei muttered in reply, getting up from the sofa to walk towards where Tang Yi was sitting at the desk. ‘How much longer are you gonna take?’

Tang Yi looked down at the mountains of paperwork surrounding his desk. He had never realised reforming a gang would require so many legal documents (the one positive of illegal activity is the requirement of utmost secrecy and discretion, but being an upstanding member of society now apparently required you to sign your life away).

‘10 years, probably?’ He said eventually, pulling another sheet up with a sigh.

Shao Fei all but made a small whining sound before he turned to lean on the desk beside Tang Yi’s chair.

‘Tang Yi!! This’ll still be here tomorrow’ Tang Yi could practically hear the pout in Shao Fei’s voice, making him smile slightly down at the paper he was reading through. ‘Besides, it’s getting late! And we both have early appointments tomorrow, so we really should head to bed’

Tang Yi frowned at this, he was sure it wasn’t that late. Sure enough, when he checked his watch the hands read quarter to 8. He couldn’t help but snort before looking up at Shao Fei once again.

‘On what universe is quarter to 8 late?’ 

Shao Fei paused, clearly trying to wrack his brain for an excuse.

‘Well... it’s more all the things we have to do before we go to bed, right?’ He replied slowly. 

It then dawned on Tang Yi what Shao Fei was inadvertently saying, which caused him to raise one of his eyebrows and to look at Shao Fei with an amused expression.

‘Right...’ He said with a smile. ‘Well, regardless, I’ll be working on this for probably another couple hours, so you can go and ‘get ready for bed’ without me’ 

His ‘get ready for bed’ was punctuated with air quotation marks, before he turned back to his paperwork. 

He heard Shao Fei sigh, before the other man left his position leaning on his desk and proceeded to exit the room. Tang Yi felt slightly sad that he couldn’t indulge his boyfriends desires at the time being, but he knew if he didn’t get on with this never-ending paperwork then it would never get done.

10 or so minutes passed in blissful peace, Tang Yi now firmly back in his working mindset, when he heard the sounds of light footsteps in the corridor outside the room he was in.

The footsteps then continued into the room and then there was the sound of someone sinking onto the sofa. Tang Yi still didn’t turn around, deciding it was probably Shao Fei come to sit and scroll through his phone as he waited for Tang Yi to finish his work.

The sofa creaked once again and Tang Yi could sense Shao Fei was coming towards his chair. Something was odd about the way he was walking though, it was almost too quiet somehow.

Just as he was about to give in and glance around, his chair was abruptly twisted round and he suddenly received a lap full of Shao Fei. Sighing Tang Yi turned his head to look at Shao Fei only for his breath to get caught in his throat.

Shao Fei was completely naked. Shao Fei was in his lap, and completely naked. Tang Yi’s brain short circuited for a while, the way it did whenever Shao Fei would do something particularly surprising. 

Shao Fei didn’t seem to be fairing any better, as a bright red blush was burning from his cheeks to his bare chest. He slowly brought his hands to the sides of Tang Yi’s face and begun to rub his fingers gently against the other man’s cheekbones.

This seemed to wake Tang Yi slightly from his stupor, as he lifted his own hands (now devoid of pen or paperwork, both of which were probably somewhere on the floor) up the sides of Shao Fei’s body before bringing them to rest on his shoulders. 

They just looked at each other for a moment, drinking in the sight of each of their faces, before they surged their lips together in a frenzy.

Neither in control, the kiss was a mix of desperate tugging at each other’s lips and the lethargic lull of their tongues moving against each other. 

Tang Yi twisted his head slightly, bringing his hands up to sink into Shao Fei’s hair, as the kiss got impossibly deeper. They were both beginning to run out of breath, so they broke apart slightly, still close enough to share occasional languid touches of their mouths. 

Tang Yi pulled away from Shao Fei’s needy mouth and hands as he stretched his neck across the back of the chair, breathing deeply. His hands moved from Shao Fei’s shoulders to running down his naked back, simply content to feel the smooth, warm skin in front of him.

Shao Fei made soft noises of appreciation, before he began to wriggle slightly from his position in Tang Yi’s lap in an attempt to remove his shirt (the latter was very much regretting not wearing something with buttons, instead of his turtleneck jumper). 

After a few minutes of battle, which involved both men almost pushing the chair over from their weight and awkward position, Shao Fei finally had Tang Yi’s shirt removed and he immediately began to run his fingers almost frantically over his perfectly formed chest. 

Tang Yi mimicked the action on the other man’s chest, though with more precision, before he pulled Shao Fei towards him slightly and began to place tender kisses along his ribcage and stomach, ending at his sensitive nipples. Shao Fei moaned against him, his fingers digging slightly too hard into Tang Yi’s arms. 

Tang Yi lifted his head up to look at Shao Fei, who was also looking down at him with the most lust filled gaze, his lips parted as he breathed heavily and his pupils impossibly darkened from desire. Tang Yi was sure he wasn’t fairing much better, especially judging by the presence of very obvious arousal currently in his trousers. 

He smiled softly at Shao Fei, then, which was almost immediately reciprocated by the latter. 

‘You couldn’t just wait a couple more hours, could you?’ He muttered gently, bringing Shao Fei’s face down to him once again. The kiss was more like lip rubbing, with their noses occasionally being nudged together affectionately.

Shao Fei just hummed and grinned in response, before abruptly pulling himself from Tang Yi’s hold and off of his lap.

‘You can carry on with it now’ Shao Fei said cheekily, bending down to pick up the pen and paper which has fallen to the floor in their escapades and placing them back onto the desk. 

Feeling déjà vu, Tang Yi raised his eyebrows amusedly at his completely nude boyfriend who stood before him, who was stretching his arms above his head and still smiling smugly, looking very much like a cat who got all the cream in the world. 

Shao Fei gave him one final smile before he turned round to leave. 

Tang Yi, having none of that, pulled himself out of his chair and pulled Shao Fei’s back to meet his chest. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriends neck, breathing him in, as he felt Shao Fei relax into his hold completely with a sigh.

‘You have my attention completely now, happy?’ Tang Yi whispered against his ear, which he then proceeded to kiss the lobe of.

Shao Fei softly chuckled, turning his head to leave a peck on Tang Yi’s nose. 

‘Very’ He responded smugly, before slotting their lips together in another slow but lustful kiss.

Tang Yi dragged his fingers down Shao Fei’s chest, causing the latter to press into him more, going further and further down before stopping right above his groin teasingly.

He broke the kiss, which made Shao Fei adopt one of his signature pouts, as he continued to leave tantalising touches all across his boyfriends torso.

‘Maybe we should take this to the bedroom, Ah Fei’ He said softly against the side of Shao Fei’s face. ‘You know, so we can properly ‘get ready for bed’’ 

His ‘get ready for bed’ was punctuated with his hands inching further down.

‘God yes!’ Shao Fei all but yelled, spinning himself round to pull Tang Yi along as he half ran and dragged them both to their shared bedroom.

Tang Yi let himself be thrown onto the bed as Shao Fei crawled his way back into his lap.

‘Aren’t you glad now that I dragged you away from that boring work early? Now we can ‘get ready for bed’ for hours’ Shao Fei muttered seductively, his hands already beginning to wander carelessly down Tang Yi’s chest again.

Tang Yi just smiled in response before flipping them over.

Yes, he was definitely glad Shao Fei had distracted him from the tedious task of signing papers. 

(Although simply avoiding the task didn’t make them go away, but that was something for a future Tang Yi to worry about. Present Tang Yi was far too busy being caught up with other things...)

**Author's Note:**

> Like i’m tempted to do a second chapter with actual rated m content but like..... i cant write smut to save my life so maybe i’ll just leave it here who knows lol


End file.
